


A Hike Through the Woods

by Katz92



Series: Write the Story--Vyra, Fire Emblem Three Houses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: During the War, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz92/pseuds/Katz92
Summary: Taking advantage of the rain, the professor runs some drills in the woods.Prompt: A Hike Through the WoodsThings to include: covert, pity, practice, collar





	A Hike Through the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like the name for the professor, so I use my own. This is Vyra, from my Golden Deer route.

"Professor. Interesting day for an outdoor drill." Seteth joined Vyra on the rocks she had climbed to better observe her class--though were they technically still her students?

The rain poured around the pair, and Vyra had to tug at the wide golden collar she wore, trying to prevent water from gathering. "They need the practice. We have stealth missions coming up, and it is the rainy season. Our covert operations are sure to fail if half our group is stuck in the mud and our fliers do not know how to handle themselves in the rain."

"Ruthless. No pity for your pupils?"

"Pity won't keep them alive, Seteth. I believe you taught me that."

"I did. But I still think--"

"Seteth, do you truly think me so cruel?"

"No, that is precisely my point and my confusion."

"Calm your fretting then. I requested hot and hearty meals for dinner, and extra warm baths. Anyone that would prefer a meal warm in bed can request it, just for today." 

Seteth smiled. "Ah, that is the professor I know."

She smiled back as Claude called out, "Come on, Teach!" His wyvern appeared above the trees. "It's freezing out here!"

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts come from the book "Write the Story".
> 
> If you really liked this prompt, let me know and I may write more on it! At the moment, each story will only be about 200 words, but if I like a prompt (or you do) I may revisit it.


End file.
